Satu Permintaan
by Hatakeee
Summary: "Kakak... Hanya satu permintaanku. Anggap dan sayangilah aku sebagai adikmu, bukan sebagai monster," / Sand Siblings. / for Family Spring Event 2012. RnR!


A/N : Sand Siblings! Hehe… Untuk informasi, Gaara umurnya 8 tahun, Kankuro 10 tahun, Temari 12 tahun. Ok, kita mulai!

**Satu Permintaan**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Satu Permintaan © Arezzo C. N.

Warning :

Fic ini banyak typo dan miss typo. Ide pasaran. Tapi ide ini asli dari otak sendiri, gak plagiat atau ga niru. Alur ngebut~!

Dan ampuni saya jika fic ini kurang berkenan!

PoV nya ganti-ganti. Semoga gak pusing.

For Family Springs Event 2012

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Gaara's PoV

Lagi-lagi hari sudah pagi, matahari pun mulai menampakan dirinya. Sejak kemarin malam aku berada di atap, memandang langit hitam dan bulan. Melihat langit hitam dan bulan itu adalah salah satu pemandangan yang paling ku suka setelah hujan. Semua itu menggambarkan perasaanku. Hujan yang melambangkan kesedihanku, langit hitam yang menggambarkan hitam dan kelamnya hidupku, dan bulan yang melambangkan betapa lemahnya aku hingga aku tak bisa menerangi bumi seperti matahari.

Kini matahari telah muncul, memamerkan cahayanya yang cerah. Segera aku bangkit dan turun dari atap dan pandanganku berubah. Aku memasang tatapan tajam, seakan-akan aku benci jika hari sudah siang.

Alasan utamanya adalah keluargaku—kakak-kakakku. Semua sudah bangun dan akan beraktifitas. Mereka sarapan bersama di meja makan, tanpa ada yang mengajakku. Seakan-akan mereka menganggapku tak ada. Seakan-akan mereka—terutama kak Kankuro— sangat membenciku.

Aku tahu, karena aku, mereka tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu lebih lama. Aku tahu, karena aku mereka juga ikut dikucilkan oleh warga desa. Aku pun tahu, karena aku mereka terluka.

Tapi, semua itu bukan kehendakku! Shukaku sialan ini yang membuatku seperti ini! Sejujurnya aku menyayangi kakakku, sejujurnya aku tak mau menyakiti mereka.

Kalau aku bisa mengendalikan monster di dalam tubuhku ini, aku yakin, aku tak mungkin menyakiti kalian, kakak…

Ingin sekali aku menyapa mereka, ingin sekali aku tertawa riang bersama mereka, ingin aku merasakan sambutan hangat dari mereka.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Saat aku berpa-pasan dengan mereka saja, bahkan mereka tidak mau menoleh. Seakan-akan kalian jijik padaku.

Hah, sudahlah. Memikirkannya pun tidak berguna. Lebih baik aku masuk ke kamarku, dan berbaring di tempat tidurku, daripada aku di ruang keluarga tetapi menyakiti mereka.

.

Normal PoV.

Kankuro dan Temari berada diruang keluarga sehabis mereka makan. Mereka tidak pergi ke akademi karena hari ini sedang diliburkan.

"Kankuro?" panggil Temari. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Humm? Adhua aphua?"

"Jangan makan terus, nanti kau gemuk!" seru Temari, "Aku mau bicara hal penting!"

"Kalau sudah begini, pasti tentang si bocah monster itu lagi," ujarnya setelah menghabiskan kue di mulutnya.

"Jangan begitu, Kankuro. Dia Gaara, adikmu," hardik Temari.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengakuinya. Mana mungkin aku mengakui monster yang telah merusak boneka pertamaku, melukai dan hampir membunuhku, dan yang terutama ia telah membunuh ibuku!" seru Kankuro emosi.

"Kau pikir ibumu bukan ibuku juga? Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan sakit yang sama sepertimu? Kankuro, bersikaplah dewasa! Kau harus mengayomi adikmu agar masa depannya cerah!"

"Tidak peduli," katanya sambil berlalu.

Mereka berdua memang selalu begitu. Kalau Temari membicarakan masalah Gaara, maka Kankuro akan langsung emosi dan akhirnya pergi.

Temari hanya menghela napas, "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja sendiri," kata Temari. Ia pun berjalan ke pintu kamar Gaara. Jujur saja, perasaannya gugup. Ia takut kalau Gaara melukainya. Setelah meredakan rasa gugupnya dan menghela napas panjang, Temari pun mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara, "Gaara, kau di dalam?" tanyanya.

.

Gaara's PoV.

Itu… Suara kak Temari? Uh… Aku harus bersikap bagaimana…? Apakah ia bawa kunai untuk menusukku? Atau ia akan membunuhku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?

"Gaara?" suara itu lagi. Aku semakin takut.

"Y-ya?" akhirnya aku menjawab dengan keraguan. Ku peluk boneka _teddy bear _ku. Pintu pun terbuka, aku melihat kak Temari yang masuk.

"_Gaara! Ayo, bunuh dia! Berikan aku darah yang segar…" _suara itu lagi. Tapi, bukan suara kak Temari. Melainkan suara yang lebih berat, dan… Mengerikan. Suara yang sangat familiar ketika ku dengar. Setiap harinya ketika bertemu dengan orang lain, suara ini pasti keluar.

"_Gaara! Grooa!" _Shukaku, ia menghantuiku lagi. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ku hindari, setiap bertemu dengan orang lain selalu begini. Bahkan saat bertemu kakakku.

Ku lempar _teddy bear _kesayanganku ke arah kakak. Ia tak bisa menghindarinya, karena serangan itu tak terduga. Tiba-tiba saja otakku pusing. Aku menjambak kepalaku kuat.

"G-gaara! Kau kenapa?" tanya kakak cemas. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kini aku sudah di kendalikan. Seberapa kuat pun aku, aku tetap tidak bisa melawan. Shukaku terlalu kuat.

Mataku kini menatap tajam pada kak Temari, "_Temari! Kemarikan darahmu!_" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Sejujurnya, bukan aku yang mengatakan itu, kak! Aku sama sekali tak bisa melawan!

Aku bisa melihat tatapan cemas dari kak Temari. Bukan cemas, lebih tepatnya takut. Kini pasir-pasir telah berada di sekelilingku. Pasir-pasir itu siap menyerang kakak kapan saja.

'Shukaku! Jangan sakiti kakak!' aku berucap dalam hati. Berusaha menolak semua gerakan yang Shukaku perintahkan padaku. Tapi, tetap tidak bisa. Semua tubuhku seakan-akan sudah di program, untuk melukai siapapun orang yang berada di depanku tanpa pandang bulu.

"PERGILAH! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" seruku pada kak Temari. Aku memang sering membentaknya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, karena aku takut, kalau ia masih mau mendekatiku, Shukaku akan benar-benar menerkamnya.

Kakak pun pergi, dan aku tenang. Walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu tenang juga. Kakak pasti sedang menangis saat ini.

Maaf, kak. Maafkan aku…

Apa yang harus ku perbuat untuk menebus kesalahanku? Aku tidak mau terus-terusan diam seperti ini, kak…

Aku menatap ke luar jendela, banyak burung berterbangan. Aku memandang keluar, mencari-cari cara bagaimana untuk berbicara pada kakak.

Burung…

Di dunia ninja burung identik dengan pengantar surat.

Iya! Surat! Kalau tidak bisa bertemu muka, maka dengan surat saja!

Aku segera mengambil bolpoin dan kertas dari dalam laci. Lalu menggesekkan tinta di atas kertas hingga terbentuklah tulisan. Cukup lama aku menulis, dan memikirkan kira-kira kata-kata apa yang pantas aku tujukan pada kakak. Sementara ini aku berpikir untuk berbicara pada kak Temari dulu, lalu kak Kankuro.

Fuh, akhirnya selesai. Kali ini tidak memerlukan burung untuk mengantar surat. Karena kamar kakak dan kamarku hanya terpaut tiga meter.

Dengan mantap ku ketuk kamar kak Temari. Lalu aku selipkan surat itu melalui celah kecil yang ada diantara pintu dan lantai. Setelah itu, aku menunggu balasan dari kamar.

.

Normal PoV.

Temari tengah menangis di kamarnya bersama Kankuro. Kankuro berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang sensitif itu. Sudah berulang-ulang Kankuro bilang "Jangan di pedulikan," tapi, tetap saja Temari menangis. Menangis bukan karena ia takut pada Gaara, melainkan karena ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

"Tok tok."

Pintu terketuk. Kankuro langsung memvonis bahwa itu adalah Gaara. Siapa lagi manusia di rumah itu selain mereka bertiga?

"Pasti si monster itu. Biar aku yang menghadapinya, kak," ujarnya. Kankuro berjalan menuju -tiba, sebuah kertas menarik perhatiannya, sehingga ia mengambil kertas itu dan tidak jadi membuka pintu.

"K-kankuro? Itu apa?" tanya Temari.

"Surat," jawabnya simpel. Ia lalu duduk di samping Temari, dan mereka membacanya berdua.

**Kakak…**

**Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakiti kakak.**

**Aku merasa dikendalikan, dan jujur, aku tidak mau menyakiti kakak.**

**Kak Temari, maafkan aku ya?**

**Gaara.**

"Hiks," Temari kembali menangis, "Sudah kuduga…" ujarnya parau.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kankuro tidak mengerti, "Kau benar-benar menganggap Gaara sedang menyesal saat ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Gaara adik yang manis, kan…? Aku harus menghampirinya," ujarnya. Tapi, tangan Kankuro mencegahnya, "Kau belum kapok hah? Apa kau mau terluka?"

"Kankuro…" ujar Temari. Ia sekarang agak ragu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kankuro, "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Temari.

"Terserahmu, balas saja suratnya. Tapi, kalau aku jadi kau, aku buang surat itu ke tong sampah," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?" ujar Temari. Segera ia siapkan kertas dan menuliskan surat balasan.

**Gaara,**

**Ya, tentu saja aku mau memaafkanmu. Bagaimana kalau besok pagi kau makan bersama kami?**

**Aku ingin berbincang-bincang bersamamu.**

**Temari.**

Setelah itu, Temari mengirimkannya ke kamar Gaara dengan cara yang sama. Gaara meraih surat itu, dan membacanya. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya, "Akhirnya kakak mengajakku."

Cepat-cepat ia membalas surat itu, namun, saat menuliskannya, ia agak ragu.

**Kak,**

**Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak yakin kak Kankuro mau menerimaku.**

**Aku tahu dia masih kesal denganku. Bahkan membenci aku, mungkin untuk selamanya.**

**Lagipula, aku takut. Kalau bertemu kalian, pasti kejadian seperti tadi akan terulang lagi. Shukaku benar-benar mengendalikanku, kak.**

**Gaara.**

Hari sudah mulai malam, tapi Temari belum juga membalas surat dari Gaara. Memang agak terdengar aneh bila masih tinggal satu rumah tapi masih mengirim surat. Namun, untuk orang yang seperti Gaara, mungkin itulah cara paling efektif. Ia bisa berkomunikasi tanpa menyakiti orang lain.

Untungnya, tak lama kemudian, balasan surat datang juga. Gaara pun membacanya.

**Gaara,**

**Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan memaksa Kankuro untuk menerimamu.**

**Masalah Shukaku, kau hanya perlu menenangkan dirimu, dan berkata pada Shukaku kalau ia tidak boleh mengendalikanmu. Itu tubuhmu, Gaara. Kau yang paling mengerti tubuhmu, dan kau pasti bisa mengendalikan Shukaku. Berusahalah!**

**Temari.**

**p.s. : Sudah ya. Dadah. Jangan lupa besok datang. Kakak menyayangimu.**

Deg.

Membaca dua kata terakhir membuat kepala Gaara pusing.

"_Gaara! Tidak ada kata sayang bagi monster sepertimu!" _suara Shukaku lagi.

"Aarghh!" Gaara merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya mulai dikendalikan lagi oleh Shukaku.

'Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai!' batin Gaara.

"Shukaku! Kau tak bisa mengendalikan aku!" bisik Gaara pada Shukaku. Namun tetap saja, monster di tubuh Gaara tetap berusaha untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"_Monster tak layak mendapat kasih sayang!" _ujar Shukaku. Itu membuat Gaara semakin bimbang.

"Akan aku buktikan! Kalau kak Temari dan kak Kankuro akan menyayangiku! Dan kau harus berjanji, tidak akan merasukiku saat aku bertemu dengan orang lain!" ujar Gaara.

"_Khukhukhu…"_

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan aku terutama kau, Shukaku!" seru Gaara kali ini. Ia sudah geram. Lagi-lagi ia menarik rambutnya.

Tak beberapa lama, akhirnya suara itu mereda, dan Gaara merasa baikan. Ia akhirnya naik ke atas atap sesuai dengan kebiasaannya.

.

Keesokan paginya, Gaara turun ke kamar lebih cepat. Ia mandi dan membersihkan diri, lalu bersiap-siap untuk makan pagi. Mungkin inilah pagi yang paling ia sukai seumur hidupnya.

"_Ohayou_," ujarnya saat sampai di ruang makan. Temari menyambutnya hangat, "_Ohayou_, Gaara!"

Kankuro hanya diam dan menyantap makanannya.

"Balas sapaannya dong, Kankuro…!" tegur Temari.

"Hn, _ohayou, _monster," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Deg.

Gaara merasa pusing. Ia kesal dengan sapaan Kankuro. Gaara yang kini tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya akhirnya kembali dapat di kendalikan Shukaku. Sorot matanya menajam, pasirnya kini menahan Kankuro.

"Gaara!" seru Temari.

"Sabaku KYUU!" serunya. Pasir-pasir mulai mengikat tubuh Kankuro, "G-Gaara!" katanya ketakutan.

Temari menangis, "Gaara! Ingat! Kita keluarga! Kita masih saling menyayangi, terikat,dan kita masih saling membutuhkan! Apa jadinya kalau kau masih ingin menyakiti kakakmu sendiri! Tahan dirimu… Hiks… Gaara," ujar Temari dengan suara parau.

Pasir-pasir itu mulai melonggar. Gaara mencengkram erat kepalanya, "Arggh! Sakit!"

Temari kembali khawatir, "Gaara!" serunya lalu menghampiri adiknya itu, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aarggghh! Shukaku pergi kau!" seru Gaara frustasi.

"_Mana janjimu? Kau mau membuat Kankuro menyayangimu? Mana? Ku beritahu, seorang monster hanya akan mendapat kebencian dan penderitaan," _kata Shukaku. Tak henti-hentinya Gaara meraung.

"Arggh! Kak Kankuro!" seru Gaara. Gaara berlari menuju Kankuro. Temari masih berjaga-jaga bila sewaktu-waktu Gaara menyerang.

"Aku tahu, karena aku kakak menderita, aku tahu karena aku ibu meninggal. Tapi, kak! Aku mohon, maafkan aku, dan…" Gaara berhenti sejenak, "Sayangi aku dan anggap aku seperti adikmu, bukan seperti monster! Ku mohon, kak!" ujarnya. Sementara itu, Shukaku di dalam tubuhnya masih menyerang Gaara dan mendesak Gaara untuk melukai kakak-kakaknya.

Kankuro yang masih tidak bisa bergerak sekaligus ragu menggeleng lemah, "K-kau bukan adikku!"

Temari pun berusaha membujuk Kankuro yang paling sulit di ambil hatinya, "Kankuro… Ayolah, ini semua demi kau, aku, Gaara dan penduduk desa!" serunya. Tetap saja Kankuro menggeleng, "Kau membuatku menderita, dan kau masih berharap aku akan memaafkanmu? Oh, tidak akan, Gaara."

Gaara menangis, lebih dari yang biasanya. Ia tak menyangka, bahkan kakaknya tidak mau memaafkannya.

"Kakak… Hanya satu permintaanku. Anggap dan sayangi aku sebagai adikmu, bukan sebagai monster, kak! Mengapa itu begitu sulit? Monster itu telah berjanji tidak akan mengusikku sampai seperti ini jika kakak mau menyayangiku!"

"Kau MONSTER Gaara! Monster tidak akan mendapat kasih sayang!" seru Kankuro lagi.

"_Khukhukhu… Benar kan kataku? Monster tak berhak mendapat kasih sayang!" _

.

Gaara's PoV

Kakak! Kenapa kakak jahat begini…? Kak… Aku mohon kak, bukalah hatimu sedikit saja untukku. Aku sangat mengharapkan itu, kak.

"_Gaara. Kau gagal. Kini aku berhak menguasaimu!" _ujar Shukaku, lalu menguasai tubuhku. Oh tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi, apa yang bisa ku perbuat?

Kini aku sudah berubah wujud. Ukh, inilah puncak penderitaanya. Kalau sudah begini, aku jamin aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Kankuro! Berkatalah sesuatu!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara kak Temari memanggil kak Kankuro.

Grep.

Seseorang memelukku, "Gaara! Ya! Aku menyayangimu, seperti adikmu, dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengataimu monster lagi karena aku menyayangimu! Tapi, ku mohon, berubahlah…"

"Kakak… Terimakasih," gumamku.

'Kau dengar Shukaku? Kakak menyayangiku. Jadi mulai sekarang, pergilah, jangan ganggu aku, dan jangan menyakiti orang-orang yang ku sayangi.'

"_Khukhukhu… Ikatan Sand Siblings memang benar-benar kuat. Baiklah, permintaanmu ku kabulkan, kau bebas walaupun tidak sepenuhnya."_

'Terimakasih juga, Shukaku.'

Kini, aku sudah bebas bertemu siapapun, monster itu sudah tidak lagi mengusikku. Mungkin ia hanya akan datang bila nyawaku terancam.

Dan aku akui kata kak Temari. Kami keluarga. Kami masih saling menyayangi, terikat,dan masih saling membutuhkan.

Kini aku tahu apa arti keluarga, dan hari ini adalah hari terindahku, karena aku merasa keluargaku sudah menganggapku.

Owari

A/N : Oh, ini fic gaje gak ya? Kayaknya emosinya kurang ya? Maaf ga bisa buat.

Okekeke…

Sekarang, saatnya aku nuntut review dari para pembaca!

Review

Review!

Cheerio,

Arezzo C. N.


End file.
